Who is she?
by ubanades
Summary: Who and what is she. Pokemon or human?


Hello guys it's me ubanades here. I got an idea from something so I started and got this so enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Can we stop now?" Misty whines about it. "No we can't stop now Misty. We are… Thr- five minutes until we get there." Ash said seriously. "He is right we are close to Pallet Town." The sun was about to set and the trio was close to Pallet Town. "(I can't wait to see mimey and mom again!)" The Pikachu was excited to be home. "Hey guys WE'RE HERE!" Ash excitedly said. He makes a run to his house. "Ash wait for us!" After his championship in Sinnoh against Cynthia, he meets up with Misty in Cerulean City.

**FLASHBACK**

"Garchomp use brick break." "Pikachu iron tail!" The two attacks collided. Garchomp and Pikachu were tired until Pikachu was charging up to use thunder sword (a combo of quick attack, iron tail, volt tackle and electro ball). This is a surprise to everyone, except Ash, (who was grinning the whole time). He has been training Pikachu to do that for 3 weeks, and he perfected that rare and powerful move. Garchomp fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. "What a move, I wonder if Ash can tell me the combination of this move." Brock stated. "Garchomp is unable to battle, Ash from Pallet Town wins!" The crowd cheers on the 13 year old boy. "We did it Pikachu, we won!" Ash excitedly ran to the yellow mouse and hugged it greatly. The two battlers went to the middle of the field to shake hands. "Cynthia that was a great and tough battle!" "Well, you certainly trained hard for the battle Ash!" They said their goodbyes and went to the city port. "Well Dawn, I guess this is goodbye." "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, but I have to back to my home town." They went their separate ways and said their goodbyes.

**END** **FLASHBACK**

Ash rang the doorbell with a huge grin on his face. His mom answered the door. "Hi, sweetie it is nice see you again!" "Hi mom!" As soon as he went in, he went in his room, changed and went downstairs. Then as he sat in the kitchen, he ate everything on the table, having more than 10 plates of food.

**SCENE CHANGE**

They went outside training, suddenly Ash disappears. "Guys, where is Ash?" They ran into the nearby forest, hoping to see Ash. Ash was running to the nearby lake for a peaceful meditating. He heard screaming. He saw a girl falling. "I gotcha!" Ash slid on his knees and caught her. The person closed her eyes meeting death. She opens her eyes and saw she was saved by a cute boy. "Its ok I caught you." Ash calmly said as she was blushing by the way he was holding her. He slowly put her legs down so she can stand. "Thank you for saving me, my name is Tiffany." Ash scratches the back of his head and blushes. "I'm Ash, and you're welcome. This is Pikachu." Pikachu waves and smiles happily. Tiffany is slightly shorter than Ash, and is the same age as him. She wore a yellow jacket with hood on, a yellow skirt, orange leggings, and yellow with orange striped slip-on shoes. Her skin color was tan; she has brown eyes, and brown hair. She resembles a human female Pikachu. They started walking back to Ash's peaceful training spot. "So, are you a fan of bright colors?" "No, the reason I wear it is the evolution of Pikachu. They're cute and really cool." "How did you fall?" She replied. "Well I was climbing a tree to get an apple for my Pikachu, but I slipped on a branch, lost my balance, and fell." As they closer Ash was thinking of her appearance. 'Wow, she is hot. I still can't have an answer of my heart beating faster. It's like she is Pikachu, only better.' His thoughts were interrupted by her. "Ash you ok?" He held his hands up in defense. "I'm ok."

**SCENE CHANGE **

"Hey, I made dinner. Want some?" "Sure." They ate while talking about each other. She was an archaeologist and wanted to learn more about the aura guardians. Ash was thinking of the idea and replied. "Well I was thinking of being trained to be an aura guardian. I can help you only if you act like you don't know me if we see each other; got that?" "Yeah I got it."

**FLASHBACK**

Ash was drawing her as a sketch first then a fully colored picture/portrait.

** END FLASHBACK**

"Hey I got something for you." He gave her a portrait of her "Thanks, Ash this looks exactly like me!" She kissed him on the cheek. His face was totally red. "*yawn* I'm tired. I gonna hit the sack." "I am not." He thought of something. "I will make a lullaby to make you sleep." He pulls out a flute and makes a lullaby. "*yawn* Wow there are so many things you know. Thanks for helping me sleep." She fell on top of Ash and slept with a smile.

Hey guys this is it my new story and I will never repeat never do a Misty and Ash pairing story ever. I hate Misty. R&R and comment. No flames please.


End file.
